


4 Times Reggie Needed A Hug & The One Time He Got One

by Klyons002



Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, 90s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi!Reggie, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyons002/pseuds/Klyons002
Summary: Reggie loves hugs. He feels cold without them, but that doesn't matter to outside people. There is one person who needed a hug right back.We all agree Reggie needs a hug.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	4 Times Reggie Needed A Hug & The One Time He Got One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the postive feedback on the beginnings of Sam and Reggie's life. Let me know if you want more! 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr: thekelseyleigh21 
> 
> You guys keep me going :)

  1. **Senior Year: Highschool**



Reggie was having a bad day, well a bad few days really. He failed a chem test, two strings broke on his bass and he had less than zero money to fix them, he is also running on two hours of sleep thanks to a middle of the night fight between his parents. So yeah, the boy was having a bad day. What didn’t make it better was the whispers and looks of pity he got when he walked into the doors of school that Monday morning, it didn’t help that he overslept and was running late.

Every person he passed stopped and stared while the white shirt wearing boy walked by a true sign that someone had just stopped talking about you. Reggie ran through the morning in his head, double checking that nothing was inside out and sticking out. He was just missing his flannel, the flannel that Crystal demanded to wear to show that they were going out. Who knows how much longer that will be for? He looked fine, why was everyone wigging out?  
Luke and Alex were standing around his locker heads together whispering. Bobby was nowhere to be found. That was the second weird thing to happen when he walked through the double doors. The three of them are almost always together.

“Uh, what’s up guys?” Alex and Luke looked up quickly producing forced smiles at their band member.

“Heyyyy Reggie, there you are buddy where’ve you been all morning.” Luke was nervous, hoping the bassist hadn’t truly listen to what was going around the school, hoping the no one has gotten to him yet. He needed to tell him. Reggie looked at his best friends with raised eyebrows.

“I overslept, just got here, is something wrong?” He could tell something was wrong, he really didn’t need to ask, Alex and Luke weren’t subtle.

“Someone needs to tell me what’s wrong right now.” He didn’t have the patience for this. Luke opened his mouth to start to tell him, but the football captain, and pain in Luke’s side walked up to the trio with a triangle of letterman jackets behind him.

“Hey Reggie, so sorry to hear about you and Crystal, but hey good on you for keeping it with in the band.” The other members of the defensive line chucked from behind. The color drained from Reggie’s face even though what the athlete said made no sense whatsoever. He was confused but in the back of his mind, Reggie knew what was going on. He looked to his best friends for an explanation. Alex looked uncomfortable and Luke was pissed.

“What is he talking about?” There was a break in his voice, Alex looked at Luke and then cleared his throat. It was no use lying.

“ok, so um when one of the marching band couples were going behind the bleachers for a little half time hookup, they weren’t… the only people there. Crystal was there with um Bobby. According to, drumline Dave they looked pretty hot and heavy.” Reggie felt cold, so much ran through his head. It made so much sense, Crystal was always into Bobby, everyone was into Bobby. The amount of times Crystal ended up wherever Bobby was, was too high to count on one hand. It made so much sense. What didn’t make sense to him was the fact that his band member let it happen. He knew Crystal was going to cheat on him again and it was going to end. Love always ends. But Bobby, that was a punch in the gut. Reggie needed his flannel.

The first time Reggie saw Crystal that day was at lunch. She was really smiling like she didn’t break his heart into a million pieces.

“Reggie, we need to talk.” Rachel, his little sister, found him first her face filled with concern. He wasn’t sure if it was for him or the red head. Rachel is more loyal to her best friend than her actual brother. It doesn’t matter that her best friend is a terrible heartless human being.

“About what? I’m kinda busy.” His eyes stayed on his faded flannel wrapped around Crystal’s waist taunting him as she sat down at a table with her friends. It doesn’t surprise him that the news that broke this morning doesn’t faze her, he just wants attention. _I bet she even told everyone herself_ _or told Drumline Dave to do it._

“Crystal.” The name sent chills down his arms, and he snapped his eyes to his sisters matching ones. She’s going to defend her, he knows. It’s what she always does, no matter that Reggie is her actual brother. Her family. Crystal is number one.

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Rachel, at least not to you and not now.” It was harsh, but he reserved the right to be harsh. The entire school was talking about him. About how he was a clueless boy, and he drove her into Bobby’s arms. So many different rumors swarmed throughout the halls and they turned in his stomach. He can’t leave if he wins then she won.

“What does that mean?” She asked and Reggie started walking to the middle table, but Rachel stopped him grabbing his arm squeezing a bit too tight. The same spot that Crystal squeezed a few days before, the slight finger imprint still there. _You’re just a punching bag Reggie, haven’t you learned that by now_

“I don’t want to hear how she didn’t mean it, and everyone is lying _._ Just like last time. Rachel, this is just like last time, except this time it was one of my best friends, my band mate, and not some random dude in an alley.” Rachel kept her hand on his arm, and the sadness flickered in her eyes. The flicker of pity. Reggie hated that flicker, the pity turned into anger, too quickly.

“Then be mad at Bobby, Reggie not Crystal. He’s the one who lured her under those bleachers. Why aren’t you mad at him?” Reggie pulled his arm back; he wasn’t going to be pushed around anymore. The past three months flashed in his mind with more clarity. The lingering stares between Crystal and Bobby, the way their hugs were a bit longer than anyone’s. The fact that multiple times he would find Crystal and Bobby in the garage before he got there. How Bobby always talked about her when he drank. He knew it was suspicious and now he knew why.

“I don’t believe that. Who said I wasn’t mad at Bobby.”

“She loves you Reggie, you know she does.” Reggie started walking towards the table determined. He ignored is sister and reached the girl who was picking at her French fries.

“Crystal.” He said, and the red headed girl looked up at him with a smile. They hadn’t seen each other all day. Reggie had been avoiding her, for good reason.

“There you are babe, I saved you a seat.” In an afterthought Crystal scooted over patting the seat next to him. Reggie stood strong biting the inside of his mouth, the skin still raw from last night. The entire cafeteria was watching them.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m just here to get my shirt back.” There was confusion in her eyes. She sent Rachel to talk to him, they should be fine. That’s why she keeps Rachel around.

“Why? It was a gift.” It wasn’t a gift; Crystal was cold at a bonfire and stole the flannel literally off his back. She claimed, ‘that’s why boyfriends do, Reggie.’

“Yeah, no it wasn’t. Just give it back.” He stood his ground, as Crystal stood up crossing her arms over her chest.

“And if I don’t want to?”

“I don’t really care what you want. I stopped caring about that when you slept with Bobby.” Crystal was taken aback blinking. Rachel was supposed to fix this. She could have both. She could have anything she wanted. She wanted it all.

“What are you talking about? I had nothing to do with it, it was all Bobby. “Reggie rolled his eyes. She was raising her voice, and it was starting to draw attention. Eyes around them were snapping to the conversation. Crystal was loving it, Reggie needed to get out of there and fast. Crystal moved closer to him taking the arm that Rachel just imprinted on squeezing it more, he was going to have a bruise by the end of the day. A perfect souvenir for a crappy week. She quickly tried to explain, making up lie after lie, and Reggie just shook his head, untying the piece of red plaid fabric from around her small waist. He didn’t have time for the lies, he didn’t have time for her.

“I hope you got what you wanted.” He said, taking his arm back before turning to head to the music room. He was still cold; the whispers were only going to get louder. Reggie pulled the flannel on over his black t-shirt, it stilled smelled like gross Paris Hilton body spray. That sent made his stomach turn, he ripped the shirt off and through it across the room tears stinging his eyes. He’s just going to have to be cold. He’s going to have to burn it. He’s going to have to buy a new one.

  1. **Two months after the Orpheum**



The first time the band saw Bobby again was at a recording studio. The Orpheum opened so many doors for them and they can’t thank Ray enough. For everything. No matter how much Reggie has. The bassist really latched on to a new father figure much to Ray’s amusement. Anyway, back to Bobby. Luke was the first to see him standing in the lobby next to a tall black-haired man in a long cape, Luke knew who that was. Caleb Covington one of the biggest and slimiest people in all of L.A. He’s tried to poach Luke one or two times. Alex walked in next bumping into Luke who was stopped at the door.

“Dude what?” Alex’s eyes looked in Luke’s direction watching Bobby and Caleb shake hands and Caleb giving him a slap on the back. Bobby was done and Caleb had shown up to check on his new investment.

“Has Reggie seen?” Reggie didn’t like thinking about Bobby and his betrayal. Every time he did the hurt and disgust in his eyes swarm his brain. It wasn’t a happy thought and Reggie was the happiest he has ever been, without Bobby.

“He’s running late, let’s go get set up. They should be gone by the time he gets here.” Luke carried his guitar toward the empty booth as they set up their instruments waiting for Julie and her brother Carlos, who wanted to learn the studio engineering side of things, to show up and get started.

Fifteen minutes later, Caleb and Bobby were standing in the alleyway outside of the brick walled studio. Reggie could hear them as he climbed off his bike.

“That was a great session kid, listen I was thinking, we should have a wild card on the album. I saw a certain country song in the book you gave me. _Home Is Where My Horse Is?_ I think it was called. What do you say?” Reggie kept an ear at the mention of his song. That was a surprise gift for Luke, something he put his heart into in their early days. He didn’t even know Bobby took that one.

“I don’t know that song isn’t really the strongest of the bunch. It’s kinda sucks. I’m not a Country guy” Caleb and Bobby started walking to the car who pulled up for them. Reggie stood in his tracks, _Sucks?_ Really, yeah, he wasn’t the strongest songwriter, but he was getting better. Not as good as Luke, he supposed. _Yeah, you’ll never be Luke, he at least does bi-sexual well. He doesn’t freak out, He doesn’t cry_. Tears stung his eyes, he can’t cry, not now when he was about to walk in to their first recording session. He didn’t want Luke and Alex for focus on other things. They are being billed by the hour. In the L.A heat, Reggie felt cold, he wanted someone to wrap their arms around him. He needed someone to run their hands through his hair and whisper in his ear that everything was going to be alright. That someone was currently sleeping in a shoebox apartment after an all-night shift. Reggie pulled his flannel off his waist and slip his arms through it; it was as good as he was going to get.

“Reg? Are you ready?” Julie poked her head out of the doorway and Reggie swallowed the knot in his throat and nodded grabbing his bass to follow their lead singer into the building. It was time to rock and roll. No time to think about sucky ex-best friends.

  1. **Two Months Before Tour**



Julie and the Phantoms was one of the best things to happen to Reggie in his 19 years of life. It gave him the life, a place to live and a world where no one fights. It was great. Greatness, however, doesn’t really last forever. Julie and Luke turned their chemistry into something more about two months after their show at the Orpheum. Alex finally ran into the skater boy, Willie again and has been spending all his time with him. There is no way that world would change right?

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Reggie was fooling around with his Bass when he heard Julie and Luke pound up the stairs. The boys finally found their own place with separate rooms and everything thanks to the money from the Orpheum gig and a few merch and demo sales. Ray was kind to let them practice in the loft space above the bar and keep their bar backing jobs. Reggie also started to learn how to make some drinks thanks to a certain muscle filled man.

“I didn’t think it was that important Luke. He was just a friend from Highschool, and we just got coffee it’s not a big deal. Don’t freak out.”

“He wasn’t ‘just a friend’ Julie you told me he was your ex-boyfriend. I think that it will be important to tell your current boyfriend.” Julie walked into the loft with Luke trailing behind her. Her annoyed face reminded Reggie of his mom, eye rolls and hair messed up from running her hands in it too many times. Luke followed her red in the face, he looked on the verge of anger Reggie’s father was breaking through the cracks. If Luke and Julie were just ten years older. Alex hadn’t shown up yet, and the couple was too into their argument to notice Reggie sitting on the warn futon just watching them, wishing he could run away and hide in his room.

“Flynn told me you two were pretty hot and heavy in high school. Prom royalty I think she said, who’s to say those feelings aren’t still there Julie?” Julie rolled her eyes sitting down at her piano. She just wanted the conversation to be over. Luke was overreacting like always, and the more he overreacted the colder Reggie got.

“Luke you’re being ridiculous, why are you listening to Flynn anyway? If you had questions about my past, you should come to me not Flynn, me. Besides Flynn makes everything out to be a dramatic story.”

“How would I know you would tell me the truth.” Julie held on to the piano, grounding herself. Reggie stayed silent, that was his job when in a fight, stay silent until someone needed a punching bag.

“What you don’t trust me? You really want to go down that road. You wanna put it all out on the table, Luke?” She asked threatening him, Reggie swallowed the imaginary frog in his throat. This wasn’t good. He needed to get out of the loft, the large room slowly growing smaller with every word the couple shouted at each other. It looked like band practice wasn’t happening. This is why he didn’t think it was a good idea if they dated. The chemistry should have stayed under the stage lights. No one listens to Reggie.

“I trust you every damn day! You think I like that we are in a band with your ex? How do you think I handle that Luke? I love Alex, but sometimes deep down I wonder…”

“You don’t trust me now? You don’t trust Alex? If that’s the case then what are we even doing here?” Luke regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth, he had too much pride to take them back. The couple had a mini staring contest, as Reggie tried to sink further into the couch, he was so cold. On the bright side, they were going to get a kick ass ballad out of it.

“What ARE we doing here? I don’t think I can practice today.” Julie stood up from the piano and Reggie saw the tears start to pool in her eyes as she walked quickly out of the studio. Luke let out a blood curdling scream. Well, there goes that. At least Luke and Alex’s relationship didn’t screw the band. At that moment Reggie moved his bass from his lap and set it on the stand making a light taping noise. The echo caused Luke to turn around and jump slightly. He didn’t know Reggie was there.

“Shit Reg have you been there this whole time?” He asked, Reggie cleared his throat the fear of the couple fighting made his mouth dry.

“Uh yeah, I was on the couch.” His voice was so small, the fear of Luke yelling radiating through the air.

“I’m right, she should have told me. With their history I had a right to know she was having coffee with Nick.” Luke continued to rant, and Reggie just stood there not really listening. Luke’s voice faded into the background and Reggie could hear ocean waves crashing in his ears, his feet glued to the floor frozen in front of the couch as Luke struts the runway.

“And what was the shit about Alex? I was honest about that from the start, and now she wants to question trust?!? It’s ridiculous right Reggie?” The bassist couldn’t find his voice, and Luke continued to rant about the fight that happened not even five minutes before. “I should have gone after her. We can’t leave it like this. Thanks Reg, you’re the best.” Luke tapped his arm as Reggie stayed glued to the floor, confused at the sudden turnaround he witnessed. Reggie tried to take deep breathes to move out of his trap, Alex, walked into the loft with, what Julie calls his ‘Willie’ smile. The smile quickly disappeared when he looked around the empty room.

“Where is everyone? I thought we were starting at 5?” Reggie came back into the moment, the waves quickly relaxed, he looked up at Alex then found his voice. His feet were still glued to the floor.

“Uh, Luke and Julie got into a fight, she stormed out. He went after her.” Alex rolled his eyes at Reggie’s retelling.

“Let me guess it was Luke’s fault, of course. I should go talk to him.” Alex turned and before Reggie could stop him Alex was gone. He was only going to make things worse. Reggie looked around at their small semi messy space. He smiled when his eyes locked on the red and white plaid fabric on a stool by a box of t-shirts. Reggie pulled it on, and he felt safe. His old flannel got lost with the move, so this one was a little big. Sam wrapped it around the small boy’s shoulders when they hung out under the pier on a chilly night. His chest started to loosen as he pulled the fabric closer to him breathing in his boyfriend’s deodorant. It was almost like he was wrapped in Sam’s arms again, and not a few feet away. Reggie suddenly felt his emotions settle all over his body and he was exhausted. He moved back to the old couch, then laid down his eyes growing heavy. He then pulled his safety blanker closer and drifted off to a better time. He was warm again.

  1. **Small West Coast Tour**



Watching Julie and Luke be a couple in the van as they drove to the venue gave Reggie a ache in his heart. It wasn’t fair, Julie was a part of their band their family and now she and Luke were all over each other leaving the other two on the outside. He missed Sam. Reggie can admit that the two had been officially ‘boyfriends’ for about two weeks and Reggie was loving every minute of it. There was still that fear that someone was going to say something or reject him but when Sam looks at him like he’s the only person in the room it all goes away. No one has ever looked at him like that. Alex thought the same, Reggie looked at their drummer who was looking out the window dreaming about when he was going to see Willie again. Willie, a skateboarder that ran into him two weeks ago literally, Alex hadn’t seen him since and it didn’t help that they were traveling up and down the west coast.

“You ok Alex?” Reggie asked getting the blonde’s attention, he needed someone to be in his circle of sadness. Alex looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, just tired I guess; we went pretty hard last night.” Alex couldn’t really sleep in a van and they weren’t stopping until they got to the next city. Julie didn’t have that problem she was curled up in Luke’s lap who was running his fingers through her hair.

“Yeah, I might be feeling it too.” That was a lie, Alex smirked

“I think your just having Sam withdrawal” It is hard going from seeing someone every day and sleeping in their arms to waking up alone. He went cold turkey.

“Yeah….that doesn’t help either.” He nodded his head toward the couple in the front and sadness brushed the drummer’s eyes.

“Tell me about it” Alex laid his head against the cool glass as Reggie stared at him. It wasn’t the same for Alex. Reggie wished he could sleep on someone’s lap too, or shoulder. He wants to ask Alex, but he could see the drummer close his eyes against the cold window. He needed someone to latch on, he wanted talk to Sam. Sam made everything better. Reggie reached up and gently tapped Luke on the shoulder, who stopped tracing Julie’s features to look at him.

“Hey, can I see the phone?” Ray didn’t like the idea of his daughter going up and down the coast without any way of contacting him besides pay phones. They had a rule, no more than thirty minutes. Can’t use up all the minutes. Luke reached down into Julie’s bag that was between his legs and handed him the small flip phone.

“Thirty minutes.” Luke reminded him and Reggie nodded settling back into the seat, he typed the number for the bar in by memory and prayed that he was there.

“This is Flynn.” His heart sank and the sound of the new bartender, Julie’s best friend.

“Uh Hey Flynn, it’s Reggie, is Sam there?” The sounds of cups clattering and drinks pouring gave him a comfort. The bar was home, and he missed his home.

“Reggie hi! How’s the tour, I bet you guys are having so much fun! I wish I could have tagged along….” Flynn began talking a mile a minute about how much fun she could have had with her bestie. Reggie looked at the time stamp, he only had thirty minutes and he didn’t want to spend it talking to Flynn. Even though it was after nine and the time was free.

“It’s great, Is Sam there?” He asked, and there still was the clattering in the background and some rumbling as Flynn passed the phone along.

“Reggie? Is that you? Is everything ok?” He asked, and the sound of his voice enveloped him like a hug, a hug he desperately needed. A hug he wished was real.

“Yeah, I just missed you. How was your day?” He whispered trying not to wake up the rest of his band. He didn’t know how long they’ve been on the road, there was some rumbling and suddenly the clattering of the bar noise disappeared.

“I miss you too. My day was fine, nothing exciting. The group that took your spot kind of sucks by the way. I definitely won’t be telling my friends about them.” Reggie chuckled, he saw the group that took their weekly gig, Dirty Candy a bubblegum pink girl group. How they got that slot Reggie would never know.

“Good, you should only tell your friends about _Julie and The Phantoms_.” Reggie replied, and the two chatted and Reggie missed him more and more with each word, until Luke slapped his knee. His time was up, Reggie took a big breath.

“Sam, I got to go, my time is up even though everyone else is sleeping.” He gave Luke a pointed look who just shrugged his shoulders, those are the rules.

“I should get back too; I think it’s getting busy out there. I’ll see you soon, Rockstar.”

“Bye.” The hug was gone, and Reggie tugged his flannel closer to him, he was cold now.

**+1: The day they got back.**

The tour was finally over. It was a great time, but Reggie never realized how physically demanding it was to sleep in a van and dinky motels playing small clubs. Luke of course was the happiest he has ever been. The guitarist was practically bouncing in his seat with every stop. It wasn’t until they reached their loft, that re realized it was over.

“Maybe we should think about getting a new studio, maybe one on a ground floor?” Alex said, as they unloaded the van. Reggie was bouncing on the balls of his feet. His skin was vibrating in anticipation of seeing his boyfriend. After six full weeks of not seeing him and barely any phone calls with next to no service. Reggie was starting to get worried that it was all a dream, that Sam didn’t really like him like that, and it was just being nice. No matter how many times Sam says different, that thought is still in the back of the raven-haired boy’s mind. The boys took their equipment back up to the loft, and Luke bounced right onto the couch they found. Reggie cleared his throat and dropped his backpack that was still filled with his clothes.

“I’m going to go get a drink, from downstairs.” He said, and Luke and Alex looked at him matching smirks.

“A drink of someone, maybe.” Alex said setting his drums back up in the place they belong. Reggie flipped the drummer off and floated down the stairs. Sam was wiping down the bar before opening in the same shirt he wore the first time Reggie laid his eyes on him. The sight of him sent goosebumps through his body and his stomach filled with the warm and fuzzies that have been there since the beginning. Sam hadn’t seen him yet, so Reggie sat in the same stool that he sat in when they met and cleared his throat.

“Can I get a drink over here?” He said, and Sam looked up his eyes lighting up at the sight of the bassist. All the fears that he had left Reggie’s mind as Sam gave out from behind the bar and gathered Reggie in his arms and pulling him against his chest. The strong boy lifted him up, so his boots hovered over the ground. It was the hug he needed, the only hug he ever really wanted, maybe forever.

“I’ve missed you so much Rockstar.” Sam whispered in his ear, and the goosebumps traveled up his arms. Reggie lifted his head from Sam’s shoulder and placed a big kiss to his lips, Sam deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue in between Reggie’s soft lips. Sam pulled him into his arms some more and he was about to moan when a throat cleared from behind them.

“Uh guys, we’re about to open up soon.” Ray said with an amused smile. “Welcome back Reggie.” Reggie smiled wide at the older man.

“Thanks Ray.”

“You should go rest up, I’ll come by after my shift.” Sam placed a light kiss to Reggie’s forehead squeezing him against his chest. Reggie smiled, and hugged back feeling warm and safe. He was right where he needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything! Well only, people you don't recognize :)


End file.
